


See You Again

by La_vie__en_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gay Rights, Hero Quentin Beck, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multiverse, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_vie__en_Rose/pseuds/La_vie__en_Rose
Summary: A lil two-shot I wrote after seeing FFH! I remember there being a rumour about a LGBTQ+ character in the mcu & at the time I wondered if it could be Mysterio!! And his 'multiverse' (eye roll) family consist of a husband! But no.Anyway my imagination ran away & I imagined Quentin with Scott Lang and here's the product of that! Scott & Cassie are in the 2nd chapter :)
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Scott Lang
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See the summary & Pls enjoy! If its something anyone would be interested in more of pls let me know & also any help with how to tag established tags on mobile would be great! ~Lula x

"They took my family" 

Mr Beck's words echoed through Peter's head, seeing him twisting his ring round his finger as they sat on the cool crisp evening of a Prague bridge. 

Peter took a deep breath-

"Uh- loss, loss is hard" 

Quentin glanced over at him, head slightly tilted- wondering where Peter was going with this. 

"I- If you want to- like- talk about it?" He tried gesturing at the ring. 

Beck ducked his head huffing. 

"Not exactly my first idea for a great uplifting conversation but sure- free therapy from a sixteen year old-" he huffed a laugh. 

Peter snorted. 

"So- uh- you're married?" 

"Yeah- married and we had a daughter" he cut off looking out into the Prague skyline.

"I didn't know them very long but uh- my parents- they died when I was 4- and my uncle- May's husband- he was shot about 6 years ago- and now..." Peter stared down at his suit clad feet and scuffed them against the wall sighing. 

"I married the love of my life 15 years ago- we were together 6 years before that- his name was Scott- we had our daughter Cassie- adopted her 10 years ago- she- she was 8-" 

"Wait- Scott as in Scott Lang?" 

"Yes- how did you know that?" 

"There's a Scott Lang here- in this universe- hes Ant Man- another Avenger- everyone thought he was blipped but he wasn't- he was stuck in the Quantum Realm and he came out and helped save us- he was one of the masterminds behind saving everyone- and he was there at the fight- he's one of the reasons I'm still here right now!" 

"Is he-"

"No! No! He's totally fine- in fact I heard him and H- oh- um- nevermind I-" 

Beck shook his head to himself. 

"Its ok Peter- people have different lives in the multiverse- you can tell me- i just hope he's doing well and he's happy"

Peter smiled lightly-

"He is- he's with a woman called Hope- she's also a superhero- and he has a daughter- Cassie"

"Really?"

"Yeah- shes Mr Lang & his ex-wife's daughter- but they're all really close and he's such a good dad- I saw them all out together- hes happy Mr Beck- they're ok" 

Quentin smiled- eyes shining-

"Thank you Peter- That's all I needed to know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading X


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 featuring the sweet family! Sorry its so short!

"Issss this your card?" 

"Holy shit!" 

"Really?"

"No"

"Quentinnn" 

Scott Lang huffed, looking up at the face of the man who's chest he was lying on. 

"I'm going to go get luis and get him to recount to you how we met 4 times over" 

"You wouldnt" 

Scott grinned innocently. 

"Dad!! Pap!!" They both grinned as Cassie Lang-Beck bounded into their bedroom. 

She climbed up and pulled the glasses off of Her Pap's face. 

"I'm smart now" She declared making a serious face. 

"Too smart for pancakes and syrup for brunch?"

"I'm not an idiot" she rolled her eyes in imitation of her Pap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! X


End file.
